Chapter 99
is the 99th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The Witch Queen says that she will have Asta kill everyone here and wonders whom he should kill first. She decides on Noelle Silva and Asta walks over to Noelle. Vanessa Enoteca tells the queen to stop, but the queen ignores her and says that it is fate that one of the members of the Clover Kingdom's royal family would die by Asta's sword. As Asta goes to attack Noelle, he stops himself, which the queen thinks should be impossible since he should not even be conscious. Noelle says that she will not let the queen kill her and that she will dispel that magic that is controlling Asta. The queen tells Noelle that her Blood Magic has fused with Asta's blood and cannot be dispelled. Vanessa asks the queen to stop and even says that she will never leave the forest again along with never defiling her. The queen tells Vanessa that she will not stop and that she will wipe out everyone here to make sure such foolishness never happens again. The queen also says that she foretold that Vanessa would bring back something that she desired, but did not know that it would be a man who can wield Anti Magic. The queen continues to say that Vanessa has gained nothing but inviting death to all those that have come here. The queen then says that Vanessa cannot escape since they are family and Vanessa belongs to her. Vanessa remembers when she was locked in a cage by the queen. Vanessa begged the queen to let her out of the cage since her Thread Magic does not have the power that the queen wants, but the queen said that one day Vanessa would obtain the power to change fate and that Vanessa would not be allowed to leave until she obtained that power. Years later Vanessa talked with some friends that she made with her threads, and told them how she cannot defy the queen. She also said that she would remain in the cage forever, when suddenly she heard a commotion. Yami Sukehiro suddenly crashed through the wall and cage and commented about how he was just training. He also commented about how the witches says that no men are allowed in the forest, and that the Witch Queen is powerful. Vanessa was shocked to see a man and also thought about how Yami had faced the Witch Queen. He saw Vanessa and asked what she was doing in the cage, and Vanessa explained that she was locked in by the queen. He told her that it was her lucky day since she could leave through the hole he made, but Vanessa said that she cannott escape from the queen since it was her fate to stay there forever. He told her that he did not like fate, and that she should just beat fate and then do whatever she wanted. He then decided to leave, and she asked him what she should do. He told her that she should decide for herself, so she decided to leave with him and to join the Black Bulls, sharing many good memories with them. Vanessa then tells the queen that she is not her family and that her only family is everyone in the Black Bulls. Vanessa then thinks about how she is about to lose that family and wonders why she even exists. She then asks that if she does have that power, then for magic to please change fate. A spell then appears in her grimoire and a cat made of thread appears on Vanessa's head, and the queen recognizes it as the Red Thread of Fate. Fights *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation